Arena y Sal
by MoneerehNut
Summary: ¿Qué sabía él acerca de vivir? Se pregunta el día en que ve escapar la luz de tantos ojos que hubiesen sido brillantes y soñadores… temiendo ser el próximo… POV Draco. Primer Lugar del Reto especial "¡El verano ha llegado!" del foro "La Madriguera".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo en que se desenvuelven pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, ésta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto especial "¡El verano ha llegado!" del foro "La Madriguera"**_

 _Total de palabras: 1520_

* * *

Arena y Sal.

* * *

 **I.**

Para sus once años, Draco ya ha vivido una cifra considerable de veranos, con viajes costosos y caprichos bobos cumplidos con tan sólo un tronar de dedos: lo _normal_ para un niño de cuna privilegiada… él diría, sin embargo, que, en medio de tales lujos, hay sólo un verano que es digno de nombrar como _el primero_ , no porque realmente lo sea, sino porque se sintió como tal.

Como si nunca antes de aquel hubiese sabido lo que era terminar con el estrés de clases introductorias a la magia, las artes, los idiomas y tanta cosa hubiese por ser estudiada… como si nunca antes de aquel hubiese sabido lo que era disfrutar de acostarse y pensar en todo y en nada mientras se observan las nubes pasar, _así_ , con la certeza de que todo está bien…

Aquel primer verano sabía a sal, a agua cubriendo sus pies y a granos de arena cosquilleando en su piel.

Sonaba como la más dulces de las risas maternas, y lucía tan maravilloso como un hombre serio y arrogante dándose tiempo de asentir en su dirección y sonreír casi gentilmente, respondiendo amistoso cada que sus labios se abrían para decir _papá_...

Aquel, fue el primer momento del tiempo en que descubrió lo que era estar vivo, más allá de respirar, abrir los ojos y seguir una rutina hecha a su medida.

Encontró lo extraordinario vuelto cantar de aves, lo magnifico vertido en palabras sin sentido... el ensueño, converso en tangible realidad.

Aquel, fue el primer verano en que, como nunca, olvidó que su apellido tuviese cualquier importancia para los demás.

Justo antes de empezar su vida en el más grande colegio de magia que hubiese existido en la historia.

Justo antes de enfrentarse al mundo real y olvidar, poco a poco, lo que había aprendido en aquella visita al mar.

 **II.**

En el segundo, sucedió ese tránsito maravilloso de ideas que le permitió reflexionar acerca del tiempo; en consecuencia, empezó a ser consciente de las partes de la historia que estaría dispuesto a contar si alguien le preguntara acerca de las cosas importantes que existen en la vida.

No fue difícil saber que esos sucesos dignos de narrar serían, en su mayoría, trivialidades que, aunque quizá podrían parecer tontas a ojos extraños, son en realidad las que nunca se olvidan, sino que se sienten en el pecho sin importar el pasar de los años, aun si la imagen es borrosa…

Sin embargo, a pesar de que ese verano le parece tan extraordinario, ya empieza a notar entonces algo que le aterra en la manera en que sus padres se miran y susurran cuando creen que él no se da cuenta… vislumbra entonces la tenue sombra de lo innombrable, amenazando con cubrir totalmente los rayos de luz al pasar del tiempo…

Aún entonces, cuando comienza a sospechar acerca de lo que se avecina, se siente a salvo, porque aquello _parece alejarse_ cuando se resguarda bajo un montón de sábanas que, imagina, son olas frescas cubriendo su cuerpo de cualquier mal.

 **III.**

El siguiente verano queda en su mente para recordarle qué tan fácil es que el tiempo se convierta en una maraña de nervios y temor.

Entonces sus huesos comienzan a estirarse, sus mejillas poco a poco dejan de ser redondas superficies y sus pies parecen ser cada día un poco más largos…

Aunque quisiera, su cuerpo no es el único que cambia, sino también su mente.

Pronto comienza a tomar con mayor seriedad la valía de nombres como _sangre sucia_ , _dementor_ y… _Señor Tenebroso._

Aunque presuma de ser partidario de aquel que nunca ha visto, sus manos tiemblan cada que la realidad se da el tiempo de sentarse a su lado y recordarle, palabra por palabra, todas las promesas y maldiciones que ha dicho… aun si son falsas, comienza a pensar que, quizá, algún día se verá obligado a cumplirlas.

Ya sabe entonces que _debe_ crecer… pero, por un tiempo, se otorga a sí mismo el privilegio de ser un poco más un bastardo mimado y caprichoso.

Aun si sabe también que en ningún otro verano escuchará la risa de su madre, ni verá el gesto alegre de su padre. Finge que lo que tocan sus pies son granos de arena y no pedazos de un pasado que no le pertenece… pero que se adueña poco a poco de su futuro.

 **IV.**

Para el cuarto, las señales son tan obvias y la verdad tan descarada que no tiene más que dejarla caminar delante suyo mientras se prepara para lo que viene.

Un olor totalmente distinto al de sal de mar viene de la mano con estos nuevos cambios…

Pero aún sigue tratando de mostrarse valiente.

Con una pose estúpidamente arrogante… incluso si no es ningún secreto cuán temeroso ha sido siempre.

 **V.**

En el quinto, los sueños acerca del océano desaparecen y, en su lugar, lo asaltan pesadillas de tiempos de los que no se siente parte, aunque sean esos mismos los que vive.

En los que habla… en los que mira, acusa y se burla… para esconder las ganas de abandonar todo aquello que ya comprende perfectamente qué es.

Sí.

Sabe qué significa ser mortífago… maldecir, torturar y… _matar_.

Lo sabe… porque hace poco ha visto a su padre convertido en uno. Aunque a veces le gustaría simplemente poder olvidarlo todo… no es un deseo que pueda serle concedido.

Entonces, cuando ceremonias oscuras se celebran en su nombre, ruega, en silencio, que alguien se dé el tiempo de pensar que, sí, siempre ha sido un tipo molesto… pero _nunca un asesino_.

Ruega, en silencio, por ayuda. Mientras brinda por la marca que ahora lleva en la piel… aquella que es tan sólo una parte de lo que empezó como una sombra, pero que se volvió tiniebla y se adueña ahora de su alma… aun si lucha en contra de ello.

Ruega… encerrado en un cuarto de baño… implora… anhela ser visto… escuchado…

Pero la súplica rebota en las paredes y se pierde en sus continúas burlas… esas, que esconden tan bien el temor.

Tarde, muy tarde, aprende que el mundo es sordo a plegarias disfrazadas de soberbia.

 **VI.**

Para el sexto verano hay miedo y culpa.

Hay también odio y rabia…

Hacia Potter y el Señor Tenebroso.

Hacia magos y muggles.

Hacia sus padres… y hacia sí mismo.

Desconoce todo…

¿Qué sabía él acerca de vivir?

Se pregunta el día en que ve escapar la luz de tantos ojos que hubiesen sido brillantes y soñadores… temiendo ser el próximo…

Trata de evocar con sus sentidos, aunque sea por un par de instantes, aquel tiempo tan lejano en que fue feliz y en que sentía… ¿qué sentía?, entonces… cuando la vida sabía a…

¿ _a qué_ , Draco?

Sus manos tiemblan… porque _ya no puede recordar_.

Se siente al borde de un abismo llamado _locura_.

 _No sabe nada_.

La única certeza que tiene es que hoy todo huele a azufre.

A muerte.

 **VII.**

Para el séptimo, sólo sabe que no está dispuesto a enfrentar un juicio del que se sabe culpable... y no, no habla de aquel que anuncia tan ansiosamente _El Profeta_ una vez que la guerra termina, ese, en que será la sociedad mágica quien condene a todo aquel que lo _merece_.

No.

Él habla del juicio que inició años atrás y del que siempre temió el resultado.

Ese, en que el único juez es aquel mismo niño pálido que jugó una tarde cualquiera con un pequeño del que desconocía el nombre, pero con el que sus padres le prohibieron tratar al saberlo _diferente_.

El único que podía condenarlo era ese mismo mocoso rubio que entonces expuso razones, que poco caso hizo de lo que le imponían y que, en cambio, actuó según como él consideró correcto.

Jugando con aquel nuevo amigo, que no sabía nada de magos, ni brujas, ni magia… pero que igual podía reírse con él y armar castillos tan altos que parecían llegar al cielo mientras gritaban, corrían... _vivían_ …

Aquel compañero que nunca volvió a ver y que sintió asesinar cuando un tatuaje que realmente nunca quiso fue sellado en su brazo.

Culpable

Draco limpia torpemente su rostro, cubierto por una mezcla extraña de tierra, sudor y lágrimas.

Culpable

Avanza lentamente hacia el precipicio y se da tiempo de hacer lo que por tantos años olvidó.

 _Culpable_

Antes de caer y sentir el viento tratando de frenar cualquier movimiento; antes de chocar directamente con la enorme superficie de agua… antes de asumir su propia condena.

Miró el mar.

Disfrutó el olor a sal.

Jugueteó con la arena que había quedada atrapada entre los dedos de sus pies.

Y, supo, de nuevo, que aquello tan simple, era vivir.

 **VIII.**

Así, en un verano infinito, en que el horizonte es también eterno, Draco sonríe.

Entonces tiene nuevamente once años, su brazo está limpio y juega con un mejor amigo del que no sabe el nombre, _pero no importa_ , porque igual puede reír con él y construir, juntos, castillos que llegan a lo más alto de un cielo que, por segundos, pareciera ser también un pedazo de mar.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de la historia:**

Bueno, qué decir, ¿estoy nerviosa?, la verdad me gustó mucho cómo terminó quedando la idea, aun si todavía pienso que le hace falta un no-sé-qué... no quise forzar nada, así que lo dejé así.

En fin

¡Gracias por leer!, ¡No olviden comentar!


End file.
